Love's Secrets
by mmlissa88
Summary: She couldn't go back. This is how it's supposed to be, and she would keep it that way.


_Love's Secrets_

A Vampire Diaries Oneshot

There was something about this night that made it different – more surreal. The wind had a gentle calming to it. As if it was telling her that things would be fine. Her gut feeling was wrong and that everything was okay, but there was something that she couldn't avoid. Something that, even if she wanted to, she could never disregard.

She loved him.

There was no denying it this time. There was no excuse for her feelings or desires. No wonton whims that she can just call off when she felt the time was right. This feeling – this new role…it scared her.

He was polar opposite of her, after all. He was daring, and she was used to consistency.

Order.

She was human and well he…he was what some might refer to as the 'undead,' 'cold ones,' or just plain 'blood suckers,' but to her, there was only one way to describe him –one word that would sum up everything about him.

Vampire.

And that one word was what scared her most of all – it couldn't be true. There was no such thing. Yes, everyone has seen the Twilight movies or read the books, but Edward and Bella were just makeup characters. A great invention of Stephanie Myers mind, not something that actually existed.

If that agreed with what she always believed to be fact or not was consequently inconsequential, the truth of the matter is that they were real and existed. Not to the exact replication of Edward Collin, but they were real.

She felt a presence behind her and knew before she turned around who it was, "Damon," she breathed unsteadily. She hoped that he wouldn't catch the slight waver in her voice. She hadn't met for it to come out as so.

She turned slowly to see that he was indeed right behind her, "what are you doing," he asked calmly, but she knew that he was upset with her. Damon and Stephen had been looking for her all night, but of course they wouldn't have found her, she left the only way she knew she wouldn't be followed.

When she didn't answer he grabbed her arm, "Elena, why did you run?"

Only now did she see the intensity in his blue eyes.

The anger.

The hurt.

The insecurity.

God, it was weird to see him with such emotions swimming in his orbs.

She tore her gaze away from him and shut her eyes, "why did you do it, Damon?" She poured her bitterness into that one phrase. She couldn't believe what he did and how it affected her.

His hand reached out and grabbed her chin softly. Her eyes ripped open as he turned her face to him.

He stood there staring at her intently – his eyes studying her face – the contours of her lips. Her ragged breathing, "I..."

As much as she wanted a reason, maybe it was better this way. Better that he couldn't give her a reason for doing what he did – acting as foolishly with her and their friendship, not even including what this would have done to Stephen if he knew.

She lifted her hand, "no, on second thought, I change my mind. I put a trust in you, Damon. A trust I didn't think you would find fleeting and, just not worth, you putting your all into. I should've known better," she broke in before he could ever have the chance to finish and broke away from him.

She looked up, and there he was standing in front of her, "If you want to hear that I'm sorry for what I did, you won't."

She was a bit caught off guard with him being in front of her, but only mildly so. Stephen and Damon have been a part of her life for close to a year now; she was used to their super-human tendencies.

She crossed her arms. It was to show him that she didn't care what he had to say, but to her, it was more primal, more instinctual. She was trying to protect herself from him. She wasn't afraid that he would hurt her, but more of what he had to say that would ruin all she had known from the first meeting of the Salvatore brothers until now – that she was in love with Stephen.

"I'm listening."

"Elena," she could hear his frustration. "That kiss…"

Her eyes widened. She would never have brought it up. Never. Damon and her…they were an anomaly – something that was weird but never fit just right, just like that kiss, but still, there was this deeper urge to know what he thought about the kiss. A deeper want for him to –

"Let's be honest with ourselves, Elena, it didn't mean anything," he cut into her thoughts.

She had to focus on him, really pay attention this time, "I'm sorry. What?"

He let out a small chuckle, "come on, you know I didn't mean it. You are Stephens play toy, thing, after all. I was just trying to spite him."

Betrayal.

"So for a little gratification, a small ounce of vengeance, you decide to kiss me, and throw our friendship, my trust… out the window?" She couldn't help the tears that rushed to her eyes or the way her voice shook.

He had to look away from her.

He had to lie to her. Tell her it meant nothing. Tell her what she wanted to hear so he wouldn't ruin it again.

He hated his brother, but, no matter of hate could get him to take Stephens love away.

Once he fixed his composure, he turned back to her, "I didn't mean for you to get affected this way, Elena."

That was as much of the truth as she was going to receive, for the secret about him, about her, he was going to carry it with him…until he died.

She started to walk away, but it was better this way. He wouldn't let her know the truth.

She looked back, and for a second thought that maybe she should tell him everything.

Maybe it would change his mind.

Maybe the kiss really meant more then he was letting on.

Maybe he was hiding something.

Maybe.

She locked her chocolate orbs to his ocean blue pools. He returned her stare, and then that's when she saw it. She was sure. It was the same look he gave her before he kissed her yesterday. The same longing, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"Elena," Stephen called as he encircled her in his arms.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, "Stephen."

She couldn't help sobbing into his chest. The truth was out. She knew it now, but to act upon it would change everything.

Hurt everyone.

No, it was better this way.

To keep quiet about what she knew to be true – to stay silent about her darkest and most revered secret.

She loved him.

And now she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her too.

A/N: So, I know VD isn't my usual expertise, but I noticed that there was like one other story about it and I decided that I was the perfect person to change that I really enjoyed writing this. I wrote it while listening to "Impossible" by Shontelle and if you read this go listen to that song…I think it fits pretty well.

I will update all my other stories. I just have to find the USB that I put them on since my computer hasn't been working since December ish.

Anyways please leave me a comment! I love to hear what people think about this slight jump and if you guys think I did a good job, write it down!


End file.
